harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
French Ministry of Magic Headquarters
The headquarters of the French Ministry of Magic was located under Place de Furstemberg in Paris, France.“Crimes of Grindelwald” Set Visit: Inside the French Ministry on MuggleNet History The French Ministry of Magic was founded in 1790, and their headquarters were built in that year or later.The Rowling Library - New information about the French Ministry of Magic and The Crimes of Grindelwald It was protected by Matagots who apprehended intruders. Description The French Ministry of Magic had a spell that stopped witches and wizards being able to disapparate on their premises. Entrances to the Headquarters The grounds of Place de Furstemberg had a fountain, called a Wallace Fountain, in the middle of a square. It was a visitor's entrance to the headquarters. If a person stood in the middle and coughed, the roots of surrounding trees rose up into a birdcage elevator and descended into the ground. Levels The French Ministry of Magic headquarters was a great Art Nouveau building full of light. It was comprised of domes connected by a network of tunnels. The statues surrounding the ministry are all female.'Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes Of Grindelwald' Set Report #2: The French Wizarding World: French Diagon Alley, Ministry of Magic & Circus Arcanus! at The Leaky Cauldron Main level The main dome doubled as the entrance to the atrium and had magical domed glass roof. The roof was enchanted and depicted beasts in star constellations. These beasts included a Graphorn, Demiguise, Mooncalf, Occamy, Dragon, Murtlap, Niffler, Hippogriff, and Streeler. It featured a balustrade, typing pool and an ornate caged elevator. A receptionist welcomed the visitor and asked what their business was. The walls were comprised of glass framed by green steel shaped in long, sinuous lines typical of Art Nouveau. Behind one of these walls was a heavy bronze reception desk, while in the centre of the room were rows of tall green-and-gold cabinets, with narrow, individually numbered drawers. Lower levels In the next two floors down from the main level was an incredibly sloped landing, and had another glass-lined room with offices labelled "Les Archiving Ancêtres." The desks had an array of stationery and work equipment, including circular ticker tapes that fly off like snakes and silver metal quills. The Department of Magic - "A tracked wizard, Newt Scamander, has entered the Department of Magic!" was housed in one of these two floors. There was a long corridor in this department lined with pictures that could identify who was walking by and if they had permission to be there. If not, it would sound an urgent warning. There was a second door in the corridor that led to a mailroom. and Porpentina Goldstein in the Records Room]] The Records Room was located three floors down from the main level. - "The box is in the ancestral records room, Tina. So, three floors down." It had a Art Nouveau atrium where the records were accessed through large doors engraved to look like trees. The access was granted by an archivist who had ancient book holding the name of every family who had records inside. The records room also had shelves carved like trees. Gallery French-Ministry-Magic-Astounding.jpg|French Ministry of Magic Screenshot-2018-07-21-19.50.00.png|Security in the Ministry Screenshot-2018-07-21-19.53.31.png|Family deposits Appearances * * Behind the scenes *Martin Foley recalls, "The French Ministry was really difficult. It's a curved balcony and steel and glass. … Engineering-wise, there are a lot of calculations." *The decor was Art Nouveau, which was popular in 1890 to 1910. The actual Ministry was founded in 1790. It's possible these headquarters were established at a later date, like how the Magical Congress of the United States of America had several headquarters before the Woolworth Building). It's also possible that the decor was updated.Wikipedia: Art Nouveau Notes and references Category:French Ministry of Magic Category:Paris